


You're Drunk

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: GEY, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: An altercation in a bar causes Ivan and Ludwig to meet for the first time and get comfortable with each other.





	

Ivan looked over to the noise coming from behind him. He saw what looked like a young man trying to start a fight with someone much older than him and from what he could hear, the voices were slurred. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and brushed his hands through his hair. Begrudgingly, he got up and made his way over to them.

"I- I'm warnin' ya, if ya don't fuck off I'm gonna fuck up that f-face o' yours" The older man sneered at the young man. "Ya nazi."

The young, german man had gotten out of his seat by the time Ivan reached them.

"Take that back you ass-"

"Could you two be quiet? You realise people are trying to relax with their drinks in here and you're making too much noise." Ivan spoke calmly.

The young man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fuck off back to y-your table. This doesn't concern yo-ou."

Ivan glared at him.

"Why don't you two just go into your separate ways? Make it easier for all of us."

The older man sat up, his chair scraping backwards. He was red in the face, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Who're you to come here.. and.. and tryin' ta tell me ta move?! I was here before this fuckin' german piece o' trash showed up and got upset!" He snarled.

"You were, were you?" Ivan said in a low voice.

"Y-Yeah! Ya don't getta tell me what ta do, neither of ya getta.. ya fucking foreigners."

Ivan's eyebrow twitched. The young man's face looked all but happy.

"Aren't we going to b-beat him up, this fotze just called you a-"

"Why don't we get out of your hair? Then no one has to fight." Ivan smiled at the older man, tilting his head to the side.

He was deliberately ignoring the young man, hoping to deal with them as quickly as possible. The young man waved a hand in Ivan's face.

"Are you even listening-?"

Ivan grabbed the young man's shirt by the neck and pulled him towards his face.

"Shut up and let me handle this." His voice was quiet and dangerous.

The young man looked at Ivan with surprise and shut his mouth, his cheeks and ears burning up even more.

"What is 'e? Your dog?" The older man smirked, his eyes wrinkling as he stretched his lips. "Ya can't come over here tryin'a fix problems that aren't yours. If ya were a real man you'd fight me!"

"Listen to me carefully. No one is going to be fighting here. I'm going to take this idiot with me and we'll leave you alone. Am I clear?"

The man moved his face too close to Ivan's and spat as he spoke.

"Who'd ya think ya are, ya-

"I said. Am I clear?" Ivan was glaring at the man now, a malevolent aura surrounding Ivan.

The older man fell in his seat, cowering under Ivan's glaring. It didn't help that Ivan was a much bigger man than he was, and he didn't look to be playing.

"Go get some water and try to sober up before you start any stupid fights, friend." Ivan turned to the young man and dragged him over to his table. "Wait here."

While Ivan was gone the young man looked into his empty glass, there was not much of Ivan's drink left but he drank the last few drops anyway. He was too drunk to care if Ivan noticed. When Ivan returned with a glass of water he looked at the young man resting his head on the table. He sat down opposite him and tapped on his head.

"Hey. Wakey wakey, is no time for sleeping."

The young man raised his head to look up at Ivan.

"I.. wasn't asleep."

"Then drink this water. You're far too drunk."

The young man closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh, muttering some words under his breath before drinking the water. He had downed half of it before stopping to breath.

"There. Happy?" The young man had an irritable tone in his voice, but Ivan let it pass.

"Very much so." Ivan rolled his eyes as he grabbed a menu from the stand in the middle of the table.

There was a long pause before either of them said anything. The young man stared into his drink as he spoke quietly.

"Why.. did you get involved?"

Ivan looked up from the menu, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What was that?"

"Why did you stop us fighting? You could have gotten hurt."

Ivan looked back down at the menu, the corner of his mouth pulling up to form a smirk.

"It's stupid to fight when you're intoxicated."

"You should have let me hit him. I n- I needed to hit something today."

"If you look for a fight in this state then you're an idiot."

The young man looked up at Ivan.

"You're stupid for getting involved."

Ivan met his eyes and folded his arms. He tilted his head to the side smiling at him slightly.

"So, how old are you exactly? Just so I can make a good judgment on who is the 'stupid' one."

The young man pulled back into his chair and looked at his knees.

"I'm.. I'm eighteen years old."

Ivan gasped in a mocking tone.

"So you're young and stupid!"

The young man stared at Ivan with alarm.

"If I'm a young and stupid you.." He quietened down for a moment. "You're an even bigger idiot than me. You must be pretty old yourself.."

"I'm twenty eight years old. Only ten years older than you are kid."

"Then stop calling me young and stupid. You don't know me." the young man looked tiredly at him.

"I don't.. I.. I apologize. I haven't even asked for your name!"

"It's Ludwig." He drank some more of his water, this time drinking it slowly rather than all at once.

"Oh! Nice name, it suits you." Ivan turns his attention back to the menu, pointing his finger at the different drinks he was reading through.

There was another pause, which Ludwig broke again.

"What's yours?"

Ivan looked up at Ludwig through his eyelashes, he straightened his body and leaned back in his chair.

"My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski." He offered his hand out to Ludwig, who shook it cautiously. "Let's start over and leave the bad stuff okay?"

"Sure.. Nice to meet you Ivan."

The two men spent some time getting to know each other and talking about each other's families. Ludwig, after sobering up with some water and caffeine, had become better in spirit. He wasn't as snappy and rude, and in turn Ivan's bad attitude disappeared. As Ludwig talked about his own family Ivan leaned his head on his linked fingers, listening intently.

"He's always looking out for me anyway so I'm thankful.."

"It sounds like your brother has a good head on his shoulders."

Ludwig smiled to himself.

"Yeah he does.."

"I can see who you take after~"

Ludwig looked at Ivan with a bashful expression.

"I- thank you! You don't need to say such things.."

Ivan laughed triumphantly.

"Oh Ludwig, I made you blush didn't I? I'm sorry! I'll stop if you don't like it..?"

Ludwig shook his head and looked at his beer. He didn't look at Ivan, he couldn't. He felt his face heat up as he spoke.

"It's fine, I have no objections.." When Ludwig looked up at Ivan again he had gotten up. "Hey, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to order one last drink, it's getting late now so I should probably be heading home, you can share it with me if you like? You seem sober enough to enjoy a drink with me."

Ludwig looked at Ivan only a slight hint of dismay showing on his face. He took a moment to answer him, wondering if he even wanted to go home.

"Ludwig?"

"Yeah I'll share that drink.. and leave with you." He got up out of his seat and joined Ivan as they walked to the bar with their coats and glasses, Ludwig quickly finishing the last of his beer.

Ivan ordered a mix, supposedly one of their moderately stronger drinks and Ludwig looked at him with surprise. He hadn't noticed Ivan showing any signs of being drunk or tipsy.

"Ivan.. I.. I've been wondering how you're still sober."

"Who said I was sober?" He received the jug that he ordered for them both and grabbed two straws.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait... you're not sober? So you're tipsy? or drunk?"

Ivan smirked as he drank some of the mix. Ludwig only gave Ivan the most bewildered expression imaginable. "Don't think about it too hard Ludwig." He smiled up at him as he took his own straw into his mouth and began to drink.

Their faces were very close at this point, both of them catching one staring at the other a few times. Blushing wildly Ludwig pulled away from the drink, feeling all of the alcohol he drank catching up to him again. Ivan stopped drinking for a moment when he caught Ludwig's dazed look.

"Are you alright Ludwig?" He asked.

Ludwig looked up at Ivan, with some effort.

"I think I'm stopping before I get as drunk as I was earlier.." Part of him was thankful that he decided to stop drinking. Being so close to Ivan was too much for him to handle.

Ivan nodded at Ludwig's response.

"Good idea. I'll finish this quickly and we'll go!"

After Ivan finished his drink he handed the jug over to one of the bartenders, saying thank you to them. Him and Ludwig then made their way out. The night air was crisp, their breaths were visible once they had stepped outside. As they were making their way down Ludwig started to shiver after barely a few minutes of being outside.

"Are you okay?" Ivan eyes Ludwig up and down.

"Y-yes. It's just cold." Ludwig didn't look at Ivan, too embarassed about his blunder. Suddenly he felt warm fabric around his shoulders and he looked up to see Ivan giving his coat to him. "Ivan wha-"

"It's not that cold; to me anyway. You can keep my coat till you are home."

Ludwig felt his ears heat up, Ivan being so nice to him was almost too much to bare. But he couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"I don't want to go home."

Ivan stopped walking. Ludwig stopped after walking a few steps ahead

"What? Why not?" His voice was a little alarmed.

"I just don't. Staying out all night was my plan today."

Ivan narrowed his eyes, looking at Lud with disbelief.

"Ludwig you can't stay outside on your own!"

"Well I'm certainly not going home."

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to Lud and put a hand in his shoulder.

"I'll stay with you for a while. Then you won't be as alone then."

Ludwig shook his head at him.

"You don't have to. It's fine..."

"No. What sort of person would I be if I was leaving you out here by yourself?"

There was a pause before Ludwig responded.

"Thank you."

Ivan patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

They walked off towards the park, quietly enjoying the others' company.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a more _explicit ___chapter coming up.
> 
> _At some point?_


End file.
